The Long Wait
by Septentrio
Summary: Un jour, pendant la guerre, Ron est enlevé. Alors Hermione l'attend. Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**The Long Wait**

 **1/2**

Ce n'était pas l'attente qu'elle n'avait pas supportée. C'était l'incertitude. Cela faisait quatre ans que Ron était porté disparu, sans aucune nouvelle. Il était présumé mort : on ne comptait plus le nombre de cadavres retrouvés dans les prisons des différents camps de base des Mangemorts.

Il avait été capturé lors d'un combat en Cornouaille, près d'un petit village à majorité sorcière. Une dizaine de Mangemorts, et seulement six d'entre eux. L'Ordre, contacté dès le début des hostilités, avait mis de longues minutes à arriver. De longues minutes pendant lesquelles ils s'étaient empêtrés dans la boue – le ciel était clair mais il avait plut toute la nuit. Hermione avait été touchée au bras puis au ventre : des blessures superficielles, mais qui l'avaient suffisamment handicapée pour l'empêcher de prendre le dessus sur son adversaire. Entre deux sorts et les cris autour d'elle, elle avait entraperçu Tonks lutter contre deux hommes masqués et s'était demandée qui d'autre avait dû se lancer dans un combat sans espoir contre deux ennemis, sans qu'elle ne puisse les aider, embourbée dans son propre combat. C'est Harry qu'elle avait vu arriver en premier avec la brigade de secours. En minorité, les Mangemorts n'avaient pas fait long feu, mais deux d'entre eux avaient eu le temps de transplaner. Ce n'est qu'après avoir regardé autour d'elle, observé Hannah Abbott inconsciente et le sang qui coulait du front de Percy, qu'elle avait compris que les deux Mangemorts n'avaient pas transplané seuls. Ils avaient emmené Ron.

Hermione n'avait pas hurlé, n'avait pas paniqué. Elle avait croisé le regard de Harry sans éclater en sanglots et, si elle tremblait violemment, personne n'avait rien dit. Elle avait transplané au quartier général et participé à la réunion d'urgence avec les autres. Elle en était sortie quelques heures plus tard, les yeux toujours secs, et la longue attente avait commencé.

Les premiers jours, Hermione avait été nerveuse. Elle élaborait des plans toute la journée, réfléchissait aux cachettes possibles. Elle avait consulté les ouvrages traitant des conséquences d'une exposition prolongée au Doloris sans en parler à Harry. Elle préparait des potions de soin à longueur de journée et encourageait les combattants, calculait la probabilité de s'emparer du Manoir Malefoy. Elle ne pleurait pas et s'asseyait très droite dans sa chaise, mais ses doigts tremblaient constamment, prêts à se refermer sur la main de Ron quand ils le retrouveraient. Elle ébouriffait les cheveux de Harry, lui murmurait « Il ne t'en voudra pas. ». Ron rentrerait bientôt. Elle n'en doutait jamais pourtant, le soir dans son lit, elle étouffait, l'air se faisait rare, l'empêchait de crier.

Et au fil des mois, la fébrilité et la colère du début s'étaient lentement muées en désespoir, et la fin de la guerre était venue. Remus était mort, et puis Fred aussi : elle était allée à l'enterrement, elle avait pleuré dans les bras de Molly et mordu l'épaule de Ginny tout en la serrant trop fort, agitée de sanglots convulsifs. Elle avait pleuré pour Fred, pleuré d'avoir perdu un frère, pleuré pour Remus et l'enfant qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Mais elle n'avait pas pleuré pour Ron, car on ne pleure pas pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas mort.

La disparition de Ron ne l'avait pas éloignée d'Harry. Au contraire, il était la seule personne qui comprenait les conséquences de son absence. Pas un manque, ni une sensation de vide, mais plutôt une douleur sourde dans ses membres qui les rendaient lourds, si lourds. Harry ne s'était jamais pardonné de ne pas avoir été avec eux ce jour-là. Avec lui.

Les morts enterrés, Hermione avait trouvé un travail au Ministère : un vrai travail, qui la passionnait et l'épuisait, un métier dont elle avait rêvé à Poudlard, pas une vaine occupation pour se changer les idées comme tant d'autres après la guerre.

L'espoir d'avoir de ses nouvelles s'amenuisait de jour en jour. Les premiers mois après la guerre, Hermione avait suivi de près toutes les avancées concernant les Mangemorts encore en fuite. Elle avait participé à la prise de vieux manoirs et à l'exploration des geôles défoncées, le cœur battant dans les tempes alors qu'elle détaillait les corps décharnés trouvés dans les cellules: des morts, et des vivants qui semblaient ne plus l'être.

Au bout de quelques semaines, Harry et elle avaient cessé de participer à ces missions qui les tuaient doucement. Alors Hermione s'était contentée d'aller voir les dépouilles à la morgue, tous les corps non identifiés, sans exception. Les jours s'emmêlaient, et Hermione vivait autant parmi les vivants que parmi les morts. Et un de ces jours froids, dans la salle blanche de la morgue, un jour où elle regardait avec soin la montre d'un des cadavres, Hermione avait compris. Elle était en train de vérifier les bosselures au dos de la montre de l'homme étendu sur la table, tentant de se rappeler si celle de Ron avait été en or ou en argent, et elle avait compris qu'elle cherchait à savoir si cet homme mort, au visage tuméfié et au corps abimé au-delà de l'humain, était Ron.

Elle cherchait Ron parmi les morts, et plus parmi les vivants.

* * *

La suite et fin de cette très courte histoire arrivera dans quelques jours.

A propos du titre: quand une histoire est en français, je n'aime pas trop les titres anglais. Pourtant, comme d'habitude, impossible de changer de titre une fois qu'il s'est imposé, totalement par lui-même, sans me laisser prendre en considération le fait qu'il soit bon ou mauvais (ou suffisamment accrocheur).


	2. Chapter 2

**The Long Wait**

 **2/2**

En sortant de la morgue, Hermione était allée s'assoir sur un banc dans le parc à quelques rues du Ministère. Elle avait croisé les mains sur ses genoux et s'était mise à pleurer, doucement, longtemps. Elle ne pensait plus à l'homme dans la morgue, qui était Ron ou qui ne l'était pas, mais à l'enfant et à l'adolescent qu'elle avait aimé, et continuait d'aimer. Elle se souvenait de la tâche sur le nez de Ron dans le Poudlard express et de sa robe de sorcier sale et usée qui l'avait vaguement répugnée. Elle se souvenait des repas dans le Grande Salle et de la tarte à la mélasse autour de sa bouche. Elle se rappelait des cheveux courts et inégaux dans sa nuque lorsqu'il avait demandé à Harry de les lui couper en cinquième année. Elle se remémorait la chaleur de son bras autour de sa taille alors qu'ils regardaient le cercueil de Dumbledore disparaître sous la terre, leurs mains libres posées sur chacune des épaules de Harry, assis devant eux. Elle se souvenait de la couleur de ses yeux et de l'odeur de sa sueur, de son sourire et du ton râpeux de sa voix quand il était en colère.

Elle était restée sur le banc jusqu'à que le gardien lui demande de quitter les lieux, puis elle était rentrée au Terrier et avait annoncé à Molly qu'elle cherchait un appartement. Elle avait emménagé la semaine suivante et avait posé une photo de Ron sur la cheminée. Elle s'était pleinement investie dans son travail et elle avait promis à Harry et Ginny d'aller leur rendre visite plusieurs fois par semaine. Hermione s'était doucement installée dans une routine et, au bout de quelques mois, elle avait cessé d'ignorer les regards que les hommes lui lançaient et elle avait même répondu favorablement à quelques invitations. Quelques dîners et un baiser plus tard, elle était rentrée chez elle, s'était déshabillée, avait pris sa douche et hurlé sous le jet d'eau. Elle avait hurlé de rage, rage que Ron ne soit plus la dernière personne qu'elle ait embrassée, rage qu'elle veuille pourtant vivre à nouveau, aimer à nouveau, rage de savoir qu'elle rencontrerait d'autres hommes, aimeraient d'autres hommes qui ne seraient pas Ron.

Elle n'avait plus vu personne pendant plusieurs mois, puis elle avait rencontré Peter. Elle l'avait laissé rentrer dans sa vie précautionneusement, l'avait laissé au fil des mois l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour, l'aimer.

Ce n'était pas l'attente qu'elle n'avait pas supporté. Elle aurait pu attendre Ron toute sa vie. Ce n'était pas l'attente qui l'avait brisée, c'était l'incertitude. L'incertitude de savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un à attendre, si elle aimait un mort ou un vivant. Alors Hermione, incertaine, avait cessé d'attendre.

Et ne plus attendre avait mené Hermione à ce jour-là, où elle regardait la bague que Peter lui avait offerte la nuit dernière, jetant de temps à autres un regard à la photo de Ron, que Peter n'avait jamais évoquée. Elle regardait souvent la photo, non pas par culpabilité mais simplement pour regarder Ron et ses cheveux embrasés par le soleil. Depuis le réveil, Hermione se sentait lourde, aussi lourde que dans les premiers jours suivant la capture. Alors elle avait refusé de voir Peter, s'était enfermée dans son appartement, avait ignoré les appels de cheminette toute la journée et les hiboux qui toquaient à sa fenêtre. Elle n'était pas allée au travail, et elle savait que Harry s'inquiétait, mais aujourd'hui elle ne voulait voir que Ron.

A six heures, quelqu'un sonna à la porte, un coup bref, hésitant. Hermione passa un pull, mais ne prit pas la peine de se recoiffer avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire à Harry qu'elle allait bien, leva les yeux, et se figea.

Ron se tenait dans l'encadrement, maigre au-delà des mots, le bras en écharpe, les cheveux sales, plus longs qu'elle ne les avait jamais vus et il la regardait, respirant avec difficulté. Il avait les yeux rouges et brillants, il semblait la manger des yeux, les mains légèrement avancées, comme s'il mourait d'envie de la toucher. Ils restèrent figés un long moment, se contemplant en silence. Le cœur d'Hermione, s'il avait fait un bond à l'ouverture de la porte, était calme à présent. Ron baissa les yeux vers ses mains et s'attarda sur la bague qui ornait son doigt. Il prit une brève inspiration, qui sembla aussi douloureuse que les sorts les plus noirs, et leva les yeux à nouveau vers elle. La bouche entrouverte d'Hermione se tordit alors, un sourire lui dévorant le visage. Un sourire irrépressible, un peu douloureux, le même que lorsque Ron lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait lors d'une journée pluvieuse pendant la guerre, le même que lorsque Harry s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie, après avoir affronté Quirrell il y a si longtemps. Hermione sourit et en face d'elle, Ron lui répondit : elle sut alors qu'il n'y avait plus de douleur et plus de peur car Ron était là, et elle était sienne.


End file.
